


Designated Driver

by proud2bdifferent



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proud2bdifferent/pseuds/proud2bdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's comment at Scandal's affects Kurt more than Sebastian realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

“I hear you’re the designated driver. Like all the time.” 

Kurt inhaled sharply at Sebastian’s comment, flashbacks started to filter through his mind as he masked his facial expression into one of annoyance. He wasn’t even sure why he agreed to go to Scandal’s; it was just another way to torture himself. He took a sip of the Shirley Temple Sebastian had given him, trying to will the tears to not spill out. He watched Sebastian pull Blaine onto the dance floor; not even caring if his boyfriend’s lowered inhibitions would cause him to do something stupid. Kurt sighed when he realized that the flashbacks were becoming even more vivid, none of the thing’s his therapist told him to do working. 

He stood up from the stool when he decided to retreat to the bathrooms so he wouldn’t have to face Sebastian’s ridicule if he caught him crying. He rushed into the woman’s bathroom, figuring that it would be empty. He leaned his back against the sink as he felt sobs rake through his body. No matter how hard he tried, the images would not stop going through his mind. He just stood there, closing his eyes and letting the tears flow. He didn’t even notice the door open.  
\------  
Sebastian decided to take a break after dancing with Blaine for over half an hour. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, leaning against a bar stool as he watched Blaine dance to the beat of a song he only heard. He shook his head at the drunken boy’s antics, trying to remember why he decided to go after the ex-Warbler.   
He only wanted to go after Blaine because he was a challenge. While the boy was attractive, he didn’t have any attributes that made him stand out, except for that thing on his head that he called hair. But he needed a challenge since Ohio was nothing compared to France. And Blaine definitely was a challenge, considering the tight grip the ice princess had on him. Speaking of, where was Kurt? Sebastian looked to where he had seen the boy sitting before, but couldn’t find him anywhere. He shrugged, deciding that it didn’t matter. The farther away the boy was from Blaine, the better.

But after ten more minutes, and still no sign of Kurt, Sebastian got a little worried. He was nowhere near the bar or on the dance floor, so Sebastian decided to check the bathrooms. He opened the door to the men’s room, scanning the faces for Kurt. He sighed in defeat when the boy was nowhere to be found. He left the room and was about to give up when he heard sounds coming from the women’s bathroom. He decided to take a look, figuring that it would be hilarious if Kurt was actually in there.  
His assumption was right, when he saw Kurt leaning against the sink, his hands covering his face and what Sebastian assumed were tears streaming down his face. He didn’t bother to wonder what the porcelain-skinned boy was upset about, figuring that it was something stupid like a broken nail. And it seemed that Kurt hadn’t noticed that there was another person in the room. He smirked, figuring that now was a good time to psyche out the competition.

“Aw, is the little princess upset now that she knows that her boyfriend will be in better hands?”

Kurt jumped when he heard another voice, and when he realized who it was he gave a half-hearted glare as he wiped his eyes. “Go away, Sebastian.” He mumbled when he turned to face away from the Warbler.

“Why should I? I can be wherever I want.” Sebastian gave a calculating look at the room around him. “Even if it is the woman’s bathroom, which I find to be hilarious that this is the place you chose to go in.”

“I said go away.”

“Why should I listen to someone who doesn’t even know how to dress?” Sebastian saw that this comment got to Kurt. The boy turned around to face him and put his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know how to dress? Have you seen your shirt?”

“Well, at least I don’t shop in the woman’s department.”

“At least I don’t smell like craigslist.”

Sebastian crossed his arms as he spit out the next insult. “Well, I don’t have a gay face.” 

“You don’t. You have a meerkat one.”

“Well, at least me and my meerkat face can actually have fun. You don’t even drink.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened when tears start to spill from Kurt’s eyes. “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you on your period, or something?” 

“You know what, Sebastian? I’m just gonna go take Blaine home.” Kurt said through his tears. “Have fun.”

“Why are you so upset?” Sebastian grabbed Kurt’s arm before he could walk through the door. “It’s just a stupid insult.”  
\------  
Kurt tried to wrestle his arm out of Sebastian’s grip, but it was no use. He sighed in defeat. He knew the only way out was to tell Sebastian his secret, but there was no way he was going to tell him the real one. He figured the best way was to lie. Or at least tell a truthful story that just didn’t happen to be the reason why he was upset.

“Do you really want to know?” He asked Sebastian, annoyance clearly written on his face.

“Yes!”

“Fine,” Kurt sighed. “There was an incident in the past that didn’t turn out so well and it happened to involve alcohol.”

“Well what was it?”

Kurt pretended to look like he was pained to reveal this. “Two years ago, I went to school drunk, and I ended up vomiting on the guidance counselors shoes.”

Kurt’s heart sank when he saw Sebastian’s skeptical look. “I don’t believe you.” The Warbler stated. “That wouldn’t explain why you’re so upset and acting like you’re mom died.”

This comment made a new wave of tears fall down Kurt’s face. He tried to reel them in, but the flashbacks didn’t stop coming. “Please, let me go.”

“Oh I get it.” Sebastian’s tone was mocking, and Kurt could tell that the boy was starting to get mad now. “You’re a little mommy’s boy, aren’t you?”

Kurt tugged on Sebastian’s arm. He just wanted to get out of there. He didn’t even care about getting Blaine home. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and go to sleep. 

“Please…” He protested weakly. “Just let me go.”  
\------  
“You know, I bet your mom would rather be dead than have to look at your gay face every day.” Sebastian knew that his insults were getting meaner, but right now he didn’t care. Kurt was pissing him off with his stupid tear streaked face and whiny voice. He just wanted to know why the boy was acting like this.

“She is.”

Sebastian was broken out of his inner monologue when he heard Kurt’s broken comment. 

“She’s what?”

“Dead.” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened when he remembered his previous comment. He loosened his grip on Kurt, just enough for Kurt to exit the bathroom. He ran his hands through his hair, a nervous habit, and leant against the wall to keep himself standing up. Guilt ate up at his stomach as his mind replayed the conversation. The only though going through his mind was, Shit.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gives some backstory and Sebastian tries to confront him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be a lot longer. :)

Saturday morning, after a night filled with nightmares and tears, Kurt drove to the Lima Bean. He wasn’t ready to face his dad, or Finn, or Blaine. He just wanted to get his coffee fix of the day, and wanted time to rethink the night before. When he sat down at a table in the back, he let his mind wander to what happened last night.

He was used to the flashbacks, since the accident had happened only three years ago, when he was a freshman. They didn’t happen frequently, but once he started crying it normally took him forever to stop. But he constantly had nightmares, ones where he could still hear his mother’s screams. He would sometimes wake up screaming, checking the scratches that were no longer there. He was glad that when they moved into the new house that his bedroom was in the basement, with soundproof walls. He always felt bad when his dad, Carole and Finn came rushing to his room in a panic when they lived in the old house.

He hadn’t told Blaine any of this, scared of what his boyfriend would think about it. Kurt sighed when he remembered how the boy had acted the night before with Sebastian. It had hurt when Blaine would just blush at the boy’s lewd comments and would ignore the Warbler’s insults to Kurt. Kurt didn’t want to lose Blaine, he didn’t know if he would ever find someone as amazing as his boyfriend was.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone sitting down in the seat across from him. Kurt looked up in surprise when he saw that it was Sebastian. He noticed that Sebastian’s horribly done CW hair was a mess; his eyes had dark circles under them as if he hadn’t slept, and he seemed to be wearing the same clothes he was wearing the night before under his coat. Kurt was even more shocked when he saw guilt and concern in his eyes.  
\------  
Sebastian hadn’t slept a wink last night. After dropping Blaine off at his house, Sebastian had driven straight home and had gone to bed without changing. But he didn’t sleep. The guilt of what had happened that night had been eating away at him, so he decided to seek Kurt out, hoping that once he apologized he would be done with it. He wasn’t used to feeling remorse or guilt and he was starting to slip into an unknown territory. Which was why he was sitting in front of Kurt, whose face was unreadable, to beg for forgiveness.

“Kurt, I am so-”

“Save it.” Kurt said, starting to gather his things. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Wait, Kurt.” Sebastian grabbed the boy’s arm when Kurt tried to walk past him. He got up to stand in front of Kurt, not once letting go of his arm. “I just want to apol-”

“When I said I don’t want to talk about it, I also meant I don’t want to talk to you either.” Kurt glared up at Sebastian. “Now let me go.”

Sebastian remembered how Kurt reacted the night before when he wouldn’t let Kurt go. He quickly released his grip. He tried to speak again, but the boy just shot out of the coffee shop, giving him one last look.

Sebastian slumped down in the chair and put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He didn’t understand why he was so stuck up on this, but all he knew was that he wanted to know what the hell was going on with Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this so far!

A week later, Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean with Blaine. He wasn’t listening to Blaine’s tirade about the solo he “deserved”. Personally, Kurt thought that Finn did great at the mash up, but he wasn’t going to tell Blaine that.

Kurt glanced at the door and started to panic a little when he saw Sebastian walking through the entrance. He didn’t want to talk to him after what happened last week and he really hoped that the Warbler wouldn’t mention anything to Blaine. 

He braced himself when Sebastian walked over to the table, smirk in place. 

“Hey Killer,” Sebastian greeted Blaine as he sat down across from them. “Kurt.” He regarded Kurt with a hesitant look, before facing Blaine and blatantly flirting with him. Kurt internally sighed in relief when there wasn’t any mention of the previous week. His heart did sting a little when Blaine conversed excitedly with Sebastian, his boyfriend not having stopped the boy’s flirting.

When Blaine got up to get another cup of coffee, Kurt started to plan an escape route. He glanced at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye when he saw that the boy turned toward him. He finally made eye contact with him when Sebastian started to speak.  
\------  
“Kurt,” Sebastian started. He had been waiting for Blaine to leave so he could talk to Kurt. Hopefully, he wouldn’t leave this time. “I just wanted to apologize for last week. I was out of line and I’m sorry.”

He could see that Kurt was trying to determine what he should say. Sebastian hoped it wouldn’t be something as dismissive as “I don’t want to talk about it.”

His heart beat a little faster when Kurt appeared to settle on something. “It’s okay.” The boy’s voice was weak, as if he was trying not to cry. “You didn’t know.”

Sebastian sighed in relief at hearing the forgiveness. He thought that he would finally be able to sleep again. But as he sat there, he realized that something new replaced the guilt, curiosity. He just needed to know what happened.

He spoke hesitantly, afraid that he would scare Kurt off. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to her?”

Sebastian saw the hesitance in Kurt’s eyes. He had a feeling that the subject was a difficult one for the boy, so he hoped that Kurt would tell him. Maybe after that, he would be done with him.

Kurt took a shuddering breath which caused Sebastian to tell him that he didn’t have to talk about it.

Kurt shook his head before he began to speak in a shaky voice. “We were in the car…” Sebastian’s breath caught as he saw tears start to spill from Kurt’s eyes. “A-and I made it out with only a few injuries but…” Kurt couldn’t get anything else out before Blaine walked over to their table.

Sebastian turned to face Blaine as Kurt tried to get rid of the evidence that he was crying. Sebastian was surprised at how Kurt easily slipped into a mask of indifference.

“So,” Blaine started with a grin. “I think the three of us should go back to Scandal’s.”  
\------  
Kurt felt his palms start to sweat and his pulse quicken. He couldn’t do this; he didn’t want to do this. He couldn’t go to a place filled with the stench of alcohol, reminded of how he reacted at Sebastian’s comment. He hoped he would be able to convince Blaine not to go.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Blaine.” He started. “I didn’t have that much fun there last time.”

“Come on, Kurt.” Blaine said. “Don’t be such a party pooper.”

“I just don’t want to go.” And I really don’t want Sebastian to go with you either. He thought.

“Fine.” Kurt’s heart sank when Blaine turned to Sebastian with a hopeful look on his face. “You’ll go with me, right?”

Kurt glanced at Sebastian, surprised at the conflicting look he had on his face. He sat up in his seat a little straighter, hoping that the boy had learned some humanity from their chat, and stop chasing his boyfriend. But sadly, Sebastian replied with an enthusiastic “Of course, Tiger.”

Kurt decided that he couldn’t watch stand to watch it anymore, so he stood up from his chair, gave a Blaine a kiss on his cheek and walked out the door, prepared for another night of crying. He hoped that nothing would happen at Scandal’s, but knowing his luck, he doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter,but I hope you like it!

Kurt’s phone beeped from where it was sitting on his desk. He had been trying to distract himself from Blaine and Sebastian’s Scandal’s visit that night with homework. So far it wasn’t working. He couldn’t help but picture the two of them dancing like they did a few weeks ago. The two of them kissing; maybe even doing more. He picked up the phone to see a text from an unknown number. He first read the message, which stated:

I’m sorry, but I thought you should know.  
-Sebastian  
P.S. I got your number from Jeff.

Curious as to what Sebastian had texted him with, Kurt clicked on the picture. He gasped when it came into focus as his eyes filled with tears. It was a picture of Blaine sitting on a sofa at Scandal’s, making out with a random guy. 

The next morning, Kurt woke up to puffy eyes and thirty comments on his latest Facebook post. Since it was Sunday, he could just stay in bed, and prepare for the oncoming terror that was going to be Monday. But he figured that he had to pay a certain Warbler a visit.   
\------  
Sebastian awoke to knocking on his dorm room door. He slowly got up, and stumbled his way around the piles of clothes on his floor. He opened the door and was surprised to see Kurt standing on the other side, hand raised as if he was about to knock again. Sebastian looked down at his appearance when he saw the boy give him a onceover and look away with a blush on his face. He figured that the blush wasn’t out of the ordinary, considering the fact that he was only in his boxers. 

Kurt hesitantly broke the silence by saying, “Hey, Sebastian. C-can I come in?”

Sebastian nodded, opening the door for Kurt to come in. He closed the door behind him and grabbed a pair of sweatpants off his dresser to put on. Kurt sat down on his roommate, Jeff’s, bed, wrinkling his nose at the messiness of Sebastian’s half of the room. Sebastian sat down in front of Kurt on his bed, asking, “So, what can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to thank you for texting me about Blaine yesterday.”

Oh, that’s what this is about? Sebastian thought. “It’s no problem. I just thought you should know.”

“Well, it saved me from a bad relationship, so I really appreciate it.” 

“Wait, you broke up with him?” What the hell?

“Um, yeah. What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know. I just thought that you were the couple who would have a gooey heart to heart and then make up.”

Kurt sighed. “Well, I promised myself before I even met Blaine that I would never stay with someone who cheated on me.”

“Oh. …Well, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I had a good cry last night, but I’m fine. It’s not the first time someone turned out to not be who I thought they were.”

“What do you mean?”

Kurt broke eye contact and stared down at the bedspread below him. It appeared as if he was contemplating something. After a few minutes, he sighed heavily before speaking. 

“The story that I told you in the Lima Bean wasn’t exactly what happened.”

This made Sebastian sit up straighter. Did that mean that Kurt lied to him? That he made everything up to gain sympathy? No, Sebastian decided, Kurt wouldn’t have reacted the way he did if he was making it up. But did that mean that his mom wasn’t killed by a drunk driver? Or was it something worse?

“When I was fourteen, my mom and I had gone to my grandparent’s house for Christmas eve. My uncle drove us home because my dad had to go home early to work on paperwork, b-but I guess he had something to drink,” Kurt leaned against the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest as tears started to spill from his eyes, still not making eye contact with Sebastian. “Because my mom had smelled it on his breath and they started arguing. She y-yelled at him to stop driving and he wouldn’t. The n-next thing I knew, the car was upside down.” Kurt started to take quick, sharp breaths as if he was hyperventilating. “N-no matter how loud I yelled for her to answer me, my mom w-wouldn’t-” 

When Kurt’s breathing got faster and made it too difficult for him to speak, Sebastian didn’t even think about it as he sat down next to Kurt and pulled the boy against him, trying to calm him down. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief when Kurt didn’t try to get out of the embrace; the boy actually seemed to melt into it. After Kurt’s breathing slowed down a little, he spoke again.

“A-a few m-minutes after we had flipped, my uncle h-had pulled me out of the car. I thought that he was g-going to comfort me, but instead he s-started to yell at me.”   
When Kurt’s breathing started to quicken again, Sebastian switched their position. He laid them both down on the bed, and maneuvered Kurt’s head to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and trying to calm the boy with his heartbeat. Kurt didn’t seem to notice as he continued to tell his story.

“H-he said that it was m-my f-fault that she d-died. Because I was a f-fag.” 

Sebastian’s heart broke for the poor boy. He felt a wave of guilt hit him when he thought of how awful he acted towards him. 

“T-then he p-punched me. He punched me so h-hard that I f-fell. He kept punching me until he p-passed o-out.” 

Kurt stopped speaking after that, trying to calm his breathing, before falling asleep. Sebastian’s last thought before falling asleep himself was that he would protect the boy in his arms at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it!

There was a warm chest underneath Kurt’s head, and arms that were attached to said chest that wouldn’t let him go no matter how hard he tried. And he had. Several times. He knew that the arms belonged to Sebastian, the boy he had revealed his secret to, which was something that he hadn’t told anyone before. And that freaked him out. Like, a lot. Because he hadn’t even told his now ex-boyfriend about the accident or his nightmares or panic attacks but he had told the smirky meerkat. 

The thought of Blaine sent a stab of pain to Kurt’s heart. Even though he had told Sebastian that he felt fine about the break up, it still hurt him to think that his first love had cheated on him. He knew that first loves don’t always last, but Kurt had thought that he and Blaine were different, that they would be together forever. But maybe he should’ve listened to his gut instinct when he thought that something was off with the way Blaine had acted with Sebastian. 

Speaking of Sebastian, Kurt groaned as he tried to get out of the green eyed boy’s grip once more, but with no luck. Fed up, Kurt bit down on Sebastian’s chest causing the boy to yelp in pain. As Sebastian sat up and checked the bite mark, not paying attention to the fact that Kurt was still on his chest, Kurt fell to the floor. 

“What the hell was that for?!” Sebastian asked, glaring at Kurt who was brushing his pants off.

Kurt glanced at Sebastian before going back to getting the dust off his pants. “You wouldn’t let me go so I did the first thing I could think of.”

“Oh.” Sebastian seemed to have remembered what happened before they fell asleep. “Um… are you okay?”

“If you’re talking about the fact that I ended up revealing my biggest secret to someone I barely know and then ended up falling asleep cuddling said person, then yeah, I’m doing just fine.” Kurt knew that he shouldn’t be acting so harshly to the warbler after all Sebastian had done for him, but his mind was a muddled mess and the fact that Sebastian was still shirtless wasn’t exactly helping. I mean seriously? How is it fair that Sebastian was gifted with this amazing body-

“See something you like?” Kurt jerked his eyes away from Sebastian’s chest to see the boy smirking at him. Kurt could already feel his cheeks start to redden. 

“Of course not, I was just… checking the bite mark to see if I had done any real damage.” Kurt kept his gaze rooted to Sebastian’s messy floor, afraid to make eye contact with the boy.

“All jokes aside, are you sure you’re okay?” Kurt chanced a glance at Sebastian and was shocked to see sincere concern in those beautiful green eyes.

Was he okay? Kurt wasn’t so sure. He was upset about Blaine, exhausted from his panic attack, and scared about what this meant for his acquaintanceship with Sebastian. But all he knew was that had been the best sleep he had had in a long time.

“I’m a little shaky, but I’m fine. I’m sorry that I kind of pushed all this stuff on you.”

“Don’t be sorry. I know the feeling of dealing with a heavy burden.”

“Okay… Well, I’m just going to leave then.” Kurt walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob before turning toward Sebastian. “Um, bye.”

Kurt opened the door and put one foot out into the hall when Sebastian yelled, “Wait! Let me walk you to your car.”

Kurt shook his head. “You don’t need to do that.”

“I insist.” Sebastian held the door out farther for Kurt to walk through and then followed the chestnut haired boy to the parking lot.  
\------  
Monday afternoon, Kurt slumped in the back of the choir room, using his posture to ward off Blaine and Rachel’s attempts to get him to get back together with his ex-boyfriend. Blaine had the nerve to go up to him that morning and feign innocence. Kurt hadn’t bothered to tell Blaine that he had the photo or even the fact he knew Blaine had cheated on him. He had just slammed his locker shut, gave his ex-boyfriend a fierce glare, and stormed away. 

Kurt was still confused about what had happened with Sebastian. It was so unlike him. He had gone to Sebastian’s dorm and thanked him, had thanked someone he thought was supposed to be his enemy, someone he once thought was competition. He then had told Sebastian the truth behind what happened to his mother and then ended up cuddling him! He didn’t know what made Sebastian get through the wall he had carefully put up.

Kurt looked up when he heard the person next to him say, “Hey,” He turned to his left to see Puck slouching in the chair next to him. “If you want, I could beat the hobbit up for you.”

“Thanks Noah, but that won’t be needed.”

“Are you sure? Because-”

Puck was interrupted when Mr. Schue walked into the room, late as always. Kurt sighed, hoping that this week’s lesson would be good enough to distract him.

“So this weekend,” Mr. Schue started. “I had lunch with my mother and she gave me a great idea for this assignment.”

Mr. Schue turned toward the white board and started to write on the board. Kurt leaned forward to read the word but jerked back when he read the word in black.

Mothers.  
\------  
Sebastian was in his dorm room, ignoring his history homework, when he heard his phone ringing. He pressed answer and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Sebastian, it’s Kurt.”

“Hi…what can I help you with?”

“Um… I just…” Sebastian thought he heard Kurt sniffle. “You know what? Never mind, I’m not sure why I called you. I’m sorry for bothering-”

“Kurt. What’s wrong?”

“I-I… can I come up? I don’t know anyone else I could talk to and you already know what happened so I wouldn’t have to explain and-”

“Yes, Kurt. You can come up.” 

“Oh, thanks, I’ll be up in a couple minutes.”

“Okay… see you soon.”

“See you.”

Sebastian ended the call and flopped down onto his bed. Jeff was in Nick’s dorm room doing God knows what, so he and Kurt would have the rom to themselves. Not that they would do anything that would cause them the need to be alone, but whatever Kurt needed to talk about, it would probably be something that was supposed to be for Sebastian’s ears only.

Sebastian would stick by what he had said to himself and would do everything he could do to protect Kurt. He wasn’t going to let another person go through something alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh Sebastian has a past. What will it be? You'll just have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy!

Sebastian opened the door to see Kurt standing there with fresh tear tracks on his face. He quickly ushered him in and led Kurt to his bed. Sebastian sat down next to him and placed his hand on Kurt’s shoulder before asking, “What’s wrong?”

Kurt shook his head, not looking at Sebastian, and mumbled, “It’s probably nothing.”

“Kurt, whatever has you so upset isn’t nothing.”

“It’s just, none of my friends understand and I can’t talk to my dad because it’s still hard for him and he doesn’t even know the full story and-”

“What happened?”

Kurt took a deep breath as he moved to lean back on the wall, Sebastian’s arm falling off his shoulder in the process. Sebastian stayed put though, wanting to give the boy space.

“During glee club, my coach announced our new assignment.” Kurt took a small inhale. “It was mothers and I don’t know what to do because I don’t think I can go through a song without breaking down.”

Sebastian was fuming. What kind of teacher was running the club? The death of Kurt’s mom happened when Kurt was in High School, so wouldn’t he know that the topic would be a hard one for Kurt? God, Sebastian hated public schools.

“Can’t you just skip the assignment?” He asked.

“I would, but I would get a bad grade on the assignment and I need the best grades I can get for college.”

“Can you get excused from it?”

“Unless I was one of his favorites, Mr. Schuester wouldn’t let me get away with not doing it.”

What kind of teacher was this guy?

“Well, what do you want me to do?” 

“Could you just-” Kurt sighed. “Help me find a song?”

“Of course, I’ll do anything to help.”  
\------  
Kurt sat through Rachel’s “heart-wrenching” solo slouched back in his chair. Before she started, Mr. Schue had told her that it was okay if she wanted to skip the assignment, in case it was too hard for her to sing about her childhood without her mom. Rachel, being who she was, didn’t pass the chance to show off her talent. 

Kurt looked down at his phone when he felt it vibrate and saw that it was from Sebastian.  
While they were finding songs the day before, Kurt found that he actually enjoyed talking to the warbler. He was witty, charming, and had a real depth that Kurt hadn’t seen when he had first met him. And throughout the day, Sebastian had been sending Kurt words of encouragement and funny pick-up lines. It had helped distract Kurt from his stress and   
he couldn’t wait to see the next text. But before he could look, Mr. Schue went up to the front of the room to pick the next name out of the hat.

Mr. Schue, in an attempt to prove that he didn’t have favoritism, decided to pull names out of a hat instead of choosing Rachel as the first one to perform. Rachel had begun huffing before it was announced that Quinn was going to go first and Mr. Schue had silenced the brunette with a stern look. After Quinn, Tina and Finn went before Rachel had stridden up. There was time for one more and Kurt was hopeful that he wouldn’t be picked.

But as luck would have it Mr. Schue exclaimed “Kurt”, his facial expression showing that he wasn’t going to bother making sure that Kurt was alright with singing a solo about his deceased mother that he seemed to forget. 

Kurt took a deep breath before standing up. He brushed invisible lint off his pants before walking to the middle of the room. He didn’t go over to the band because he had told Paul, one of the jazz band members who was in his English class, what song he was going to sing. 

He and Sebastian had spent two hours trying to find the perfect song to sing that expressed how he felt about his mom, but not enough to cause him to breakdown in the middle of the choir room. He took another deep breath, said nothing except “This is for my mom”, closed his eyes and started.

 

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I love the way you felt so strong

I never want you to leave  
I want you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here some how

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Kurt didn’t bother opening his eyes. He knew that he would see realization, sadness, pity, guilt. He didn’t want everyone to see the tears in his eyes, even though he could feel the first drop start to trail down his cheek. He made sure to keep his mind far away from his mom though, and he wasn’t ready to be that vulnerable in front of the entire club.

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you...

Once the music trailed off, Kurt finally opened his eyes, and wiped the tears from his face. He didn’t look at the group; he just went on autopilot and grabbed his things, not bothering to answer when Mr. Schue told him to wait.

All Kurt wanted to do right now was to crawl under his covers and sleep for a week. But he knew that he had to give Sebastian a call. He got to his car before leaning against his door and hitting the call button.

“Hey Sebastian, I just did it.”

“Really? How are you feeling?”

“Better than I thought I would.” Kurt’s voice shook at the end of the sentence as he wiped away a stray tear.

“Do you want to come over?” Sebastian asked, sensing that Kurt was upset.

“Sure, if you don’t mind?”

“No, I’ll see you soon. Bye Kurt.”

“Bye Sebastian.”  
\------  
As soon as Kurt left, Blaine immediately got out of his chair and ran after him. He knew that this was his chance to convince Kurt to forgive him. Kurt would need comforting, and Blaine had the shoulder Kurt could lean on.

Blaine slowed down his walk when he spotted Kurt leaning against his car with his phone to his ear. He didn’t want to interrupt Kurt and cause him to get even madder at him than he already was. Who was he calling? Blaine decided to get closer to Kurt, so he went behind the car that was next to Kurt’s. He made sure that he stayed out of view, but could still hear the countertenor.

“…just did it.” Blaine heard Kurt say. He assumed Kurt was talking about his solo, but why was he calling someone about it? Was he talking to a new boyfriend? No, that couldn’t be. There were barely any gay guys in Lima; much less those who would want to date Kurt. Yeah, Blaine loved Kurt, but he loved him for his personality. He wasn’t vain. And even though he loved his ex-boyfriend’s personality, it could be difficult to handle at times. So, who was Kurt talking to?

Blaine shook his head out of his thoughts when he saw Kurt’s face break out into a small smile. Wasn’t Kurt just crying? Who could he be talking to that could cheer him up that fast?

“Bye Sebastian.” 

Blaine’s eyes widened when he heard who Kurt was talking to. Was Sebastian seriously talking to Kurt? That didn’t make any sense. Sebastian was into him, not Kurt. It must have been another Sebastian. 

But just to be safe, Blaine should probably go follow Kurt. He quickly ran to his car, glad that Kurt hadn’t left yet. As Kurt pulled out of the parking lot, with Blaine close behind him, Blaine hoped that Kurt wasn’t driving to see Sebastian Smythe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used was "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

“… and then I got the hell out of there.” Kurt finished with a sigh, clutching Sebastian’s pillow closer to his chest.

Sebastian chuckled. “That was a good move.” He moved back against the wall, so he was closer to Kurt and their shoulders were touching. Sebastian just needed to be close to him.

“Yeah, but now I have to face everyone tomorrow and I hate pity.”

“Maybe you can hide out in here. I can bring you food, you can borrow my clothes, we can share a bed. We’ve already done it.” Sebastian smirked at the blush spreading across Kurt’s face. 

Kurt shook his head. “I’m not going to hide. Plus, I would never wear your clothes.”

Sebastian laughed. “Hey, all that matters is the body underneath.” He winked at Kurt, causing the blush to become redder.

“Okay,” Kurt stood up. “I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

Sebastian couldn’t help the way his heart fell at that. He really liked spending time with Kurt and he didn’t want him to go.

“Alright, I’ll walk you out.”

“Okay.” 

They walked down the hall in a comfortable silence, but it was interrupted when they saw a surprising face heading toward them.

“Well, look what we have here.” Blaine drawled. “Kurt, I can’t believe you broke up with me for cheating on you when you were cheating on me with Sebastian.”

Kurt shook his head. “There’s nothing going on between me and Sebastian. There never will be.”

And why did hearing that make Sebastian’s heart sink?

“Sure.” Blaine replied. “Then why were you coming out of his dorm room?”

“Blaine. We’re not together anymore. It’s none of your business.”

“But we belong together, we’re soul-”

“I’m pretty sure soulmates don’t cheat on each other, Killer.” Sebastian interrupted.

“Sebastian, why don’t you just go back to one of your whores and-”

“Don’t talk to him like that! Blaine, just go. We’re done.” Kurt stomped off toward the exit, Sebastian following close behind.  
\-----  
Through the next two weeks, Sebastian and Kurt spent their time texting each other and meeting up at the Lima Bean. And Kurt loved it. He had so much fun with the green eyed boy and it felt nice to be away from the chaos of the New Directions, especially with Sectionals coming up. 

The Warblers had already won theirs, something Sebastian had repeatedly gloated about. Kurt had even gone to cheer him on.

But there was a pressing issue in Kurt’s mind, something he couldn’t ignore anymore. He knew he was going to fall for Sebastian. He was going to fall in love with him and Sebastian, the boy whose longest relationship was twenty minutes, was either going to crush his heart rejecting him, or would continue hanging out with Kurt out of pity, something that would be equally as hard to bear.  
\------  
Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, straightening out his bowtie. Blaine, being Blaine, had convinced the club to wear them for the competition, and Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the choice. 

He gave himself a onceover before heading to the bathroom door. When he got out into the hall, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the person heading right toward him. He slammed into them and almost fell over, if they hadn’t held him still.

“Oh my God, I’m so- Sebastian?”

Kurt glanced at the boy and hated to admit that he did look good. Gone was his striped polo, and in replacement was a green dress shirt that brought out his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, he was wearing freaking glasses. Damn, this whole not falling in love with him thing was harder than he thought.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked.

“Since you so nicely came to see me at Sectionals, I thought I would return the favor.” Sebastian smirked. “Plus, I thought it would be fun to see your little public school glee club lose.”

“Well you may just get your wish.” At Sebastian’s look, Kurt continued. “Three of our girls, which include two of our strongest singers and one of our best dancers, deflected to another group. We had to recruit the band members and since I was not heavily feature in this, we are going to lose.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Well I can’t wait to see the train wreck.”

Kurt sighed before saying, “I have to go, but I’ll see you in the audience.”

He turned around and started walking back to the choir room. He smiled though, when Sebastian yelled, “Break a leg!”  
\------  
The only thought going through Sebastian’s head as he watched the New Directions perform, besides “Why isn’t Kurt featured more?” was “Oh God, those hips.” Seriously, it was taking all of his willpower to not run up on stage and just have his way with him then and there. 

Sebastian had been trying his hardest, but there was no point denying his attraction to Kurt. But he knew that that wasn’t what the boy needed, so he would just stuff it down, and hope for the best.  
\------  
Kurt walked down the hall, cheering with the rest of the New Directions. He was happy that they won, meaning they were one step closer to going back to Nationals. He only hoped that Santana, Mercedes and Brittany figured out that they belonged in the New Directions. 

He was stopped by a tap on his shoulder, and smiled wider when he saw who it was. 

“So, what did you think of the performance?” He asked.

“It was better than I expected. And that blond boy with the mouth was definitely a nice sight.” He smirked. “But they definitely should have used you more.”

“Thank you.” Kurt blushed.

“And these are for you.”

Kurt gasped at the beautiful bouquet of roses that Sebastian revealed from behind his back. “They’re beautiful. But you didn’t have to get me these.”

“Of course I did.” 

“Well, thank you.” Kurt took the bouquet and lifted it to his nose, inhaling the scent. “They smell lovely.”

“So, do you have any plans tonight?”

Kurt glanced behind him and noticed Blaine and Rachel glaring daggers at him. “No, I don’t. There’s this great Italian place…”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to say that this chapter is a sad one, but I hope you'll like it!

It had been a week since Sectionals. And a week since Kurt had seen or heard from Sebastian. And he was worried, because he had talked to Jeff, and he said that Sebastian hadn’t gotten out of bed in the past week and whenever Jeff tried to get him out of bed, Sebastian would flip him off and tell him to tell the teachers that he was sick. So, Kurt was going over to Dalton to figure out what the hell was going on with Sebastian.  
\------  
“Sebastian, open up this door right now!” Kurt pounded against Sebastian’s door, hoping that no one was hearing the ruckus he was making. After five minutes and no luck, Kurt yelled again. “Sebastian Bartholomew Smythe, if you don’t open this door right now, I am going to knock it down!”

And that got Sebastian to open the door. Right as Kurt saw the door move slightly, he went for it, storming into the dorm room. He heard the door close and turned toward Sebastian, ready to give him hell for ignoring him and turning into a recluse, but his angry expression turned into one of concern when he saw how disheveled the green eyed boy looked.

Sebastian was wearing a Dalton sweatshirt paired with a pair of sweatpants. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were red, as if he had spent the day crying. He was averting Kurt’s gaze, like he was embarrassed.

“What’s wrong?” Kurt stepped toward the boy, who looked toward the floor. “Sebastian, tell me.”

“It’s n-nothing Kurt, just go.” He walked passed Kurt and dropped down onto his bed, leaning back onto his pillow and pulling the covers over his head.

“I am not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.” Kurt stomped over to the bed, plopped down next to the lump under the comforter that he assumed was Sebastian and pulled them back so he could see the green eyed boy’s face.

All of a sudden, Sebastian’s sad eyes turned cold and he shot up and glared at Kurt. “Look, I’m not some pathetic wimp who needs to share his feelings with the first person who confronts him. I’m not you, I don’t need a shoulder to cry on, especially not someone who is even less emotionally stable than I am. So, you can leave. I don’t need you.”  
Kurt reeled back as if he had been slapped. He hadn’t expected the rude and hurtful Sebastian to appear, not since they started texting, hanging out, supporting each other, not since Kurt thought there could have been something between them.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt winced at how his voice shook. He stood up and walked to the door. “I’ll leave.”

He heard a big sigh from Sebastian before the Warbler spoke. “Kurt, wait, I’m sorry for snapping, I didn’t mean it. I’m just not in a good place right now, and I’m not used to people caring about me.”

Kurt turned around and sat down next to Sebastian. “It’s okay, I understand. If you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll just stay here, if you want.”

“Can you just lay here with me?” Sebastian sounded so defeated that Kurt hoped he could help the boy feel better.

“Y-yeah, of course.” Kurt hoped Sebastian didn’t notice the nervousness he felt at laying down with the boy.

Kurt kicked his shoes off before getting under the comforter and leaning back. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do next, until Sebastian hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and rested his head on his chest. Their positions were reversed from the time Kurt told Sebastian about his mom, and while he didn’t like the fact that Sebastian was upset, Kurt was glad that he could comfort the boy.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian and didn’t move anymore until he felt a wet spot start to grow on his chest and heard Sebastian’s sobs. He ran his hands down the boy’s back, making shushing sounds.

It felt odd seeing the usually so arrogant boy turn into this vulnerable, sad one.

As Sebastian’s sobs started to subside, he started to speak. “Y-you don’t know this, but I had an older b-brother, Charlie.” He took a deep breath. “He was three years older than me, and was usually m-my only friend. I looked up to him a-and he took care of me. We were in France, when he was a senior and I was a freshman, w-when I started to notice that something was different.

“He rarely w-went out with his friends, he quit lacrosse, his favorite sport, and became closed off and barely talked to me. I t-thought he was just going through a phase, s-so I brushed it off and put h-his behavior in the back of my mind.” Sebastian’s breathing started to quicken and Kurt wrapped his arms around him tighter. “B-but one night, my p-parents and I came home from dinner, three y-years ago yesterday. Charlie had said he had h-homework and d-didn’t go. I-I went up to his room to say hi, b-but when I got t-there…” Sebastian’s sobs grew louder as he tried to finish the rest of his story. “H-he was o-on the bed and… t-there was an empty p-pill b-bottle in h-his hand...”  
Sebastian clutched Kurt tighter, his sobs growing louder. “I s-should have d-done something… I-I should have known.”

“Oh, ‘Bas, it’s not your fault.” Kurt whispered, trying to get the boy to calm down.

“Yes it is! I should h-have…” Sebastian started to hyperventilate as Kurt tried to get his breathing to slow down.

Eventually, Sebastian fell asleep. Kurt ran his fingers through the Warbler’s hair before checking the time. It was already eight, so he decided to text his father, saying that he was staying over at Mercedes’. He then joined Sebastian in slumber.  
\------  
“Wow,” Kurt sighed. “It’s been so long since I’ve been here.”

Sebastian glanced around the Dalton cafeteria, glad that there was no one there in the Warblers who would report back to Blanderson that Kurt had spent the night.

That morning, Sebastian had woken up slightly exhausted, but comfortable. Who knew that Kurt Hummel’s chest was the best pillow? Discovering that they had fallen asleep together earlier had been a lot less awkward than the first time. Sebastian had laughed and Kurt had blushed, but still smiled, and they had spent a while just lying there and talking. They didn’t address what had happened the night before, but Sebastian thought they didn’t need to.

“Well, the food is definitely better than anything that public school of yours could come up with.” Sebastian smirked.

“That’s for sure.”

They spent the rest of breakfast talking, before Kurt had to leave. Sebastian walked Kurt to his car and before he got in, he gave Kurt a hug, thanking him for the night before. The hug lasted slightly longer than a normal hug between friends, but Kurt didn’t seem to mind. Sebastian surely didn’t.

Sebastian walked back to Dalton with a spring in his step, the thought that he could be falling for Kurt not crossing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sebastian. :( Next chapter should be a lot happier.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is definitely a lot happier than the last one, so I hope you enjoy it a bit more!

Kurt glared at the whiteboard that spelled out duets, in big black letters. Of course Mr. Schue couldn’t think of anything and had to reuse a lesson from last year. A lesson that again, showed Kurt how truly alone he was. Mr. Schue forgot, again, that there were an odd number of students in the glee club. And they were all partnered up, leaving him alone, again. 

Kurt sighed heavily as he pondered what he should do, deciding that talking to Mr. Schue and having him look at him with pity would be worse than going alone. But then an idea struck him, and he walked out of the choir room and dialed his most called contact.

“Hey, Sebastian, would you like to help me with a project?”  
\------  
“Okay, who wants to go up first?” Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel, of course, raised her hand and dragged Finn up to the front of the room with her. They of sang a heart wrenching romantic duet that Kurt didn’t bother listening to. They eventually all sounded the same.

Next came Santana and Brittany, who sang an upbeat number that ended with them making out. And Mr. Schue’s face was priceless as he tried to break them up.

Kurt soon ignored the other performances and texted Sebastian, who was growing tired of waiting outside of the choir room.

From Sebastian:  
Can I come in now? The stench of public school is starting to get to me. And whoever is singing right now is making my ears bleed.

To Sebastian:  
That would be Sugar, the tone deaf member of our group.

From Sebastian:  
WTF why did you guys accept her??

To Sebastian:  
Because the New Directions welcomes everyone. *eye roll*

From Sebastian:  
That does make sense since they did accept the Hobbit.

Kurt snorted, causing Mr. Schue to glance over at him mid-speech and say, “Kurt, since you happen to find this assignment so amusing, why don’t you and your partner come up.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes before texting Sebastian to wait for his signal. He stood at the front of the room, crossed his arms and cocked his hip out.

“Wait, Kurt, who’s your partner?” Mercedes asked. That caused Kurt to roll his eyes since this was the first time his supposed “best friend” had been concerned for him this year.

“Since Mr. Schue forgot, again, that there were an odd number of people in the group, I was stuck being alone, again.”

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine got up from his seat and walked over to him. “I would happily accompany you on a duet.”

And Sebastian took that as his cue to enter. “Actually, Killer, Kurt already chose his duet partner, someone more talented and good-looking than you.”

Blaine spluttered while Santana took the opportunity to say, “Damn, Hummel, who’s the hottie?”

But before Kurt could answer, Rachel decided to make her presence known. “Wait, he’s wearing a Dalton uniform! He’s a spy! Kurt, I can’t believe you would bring a Warbler to practice!”

Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Rachel, he isn’t here to spy, and even if he was there would be nothing to spy on, considering the fact that we haven’t even talked about Regionals. Now, would you both please be quiet and move out of the way, so Sebastian and I can do our duet?”

Kurt whispered the song to the band before moving to stand next to Sebastian. He started off with, “Anything you can do, I can do better! I can do anything better than you!”  
Sebastian moved to stand facing Kurt with his hands on his hips. “No you can't!”

Kurt mirrored Sebastian’s position and he smiled inwardly at how well this song fit their relationship. “Yes, I can!”

“No, you can't!”

“Yes, I can!”

“No, you can't!”

“Yes, I can, Yes, I can!”

Sebastian moved to stand slightly in front of Kurt, smirking at the rest of the glee club. “Anything you can be, I can be greater! Sooner or later I'm greater than you!”

Kurt glared at Sebastian. “No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am, Yes, I am!”

 

“I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!” Sebastian made a gun with his hand.

“I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!” Kurt pretended to use a bow and arrow. 

“I can live on bread and cheese!”

“And only on that?”

“Yes!”

“So can a rat!” Kurt remarked, causing some of the glee club to chuckle.

 

“Any note you can reach, I can go higher!” Sebastian sang, although everyone in the room knew that wasn’t true.

“I can sing anything higher than you!”

“No, you can't!” 

“Yes, I can.” 

“No, you can't!” 

“Yes, I can.” 

“No, you can't!” 

“Yes, I can.” 

“No, you can't!” 

“Yes, I can.” 

“No, you can't!” 

Kurt jumped up onto the piano and took a deep breath before singing, “Yes, I can.” He reached the high F he had thrown two years ago, causing some of the New Directions members to cheer, and went higher and higher until he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

Kurt and Sebastian continued the song, dancing around each other, going from verse to verse. Kurt was actually having fun in glee club. Pretty soon, the song was at the last verse and both Kurt and Sebastian gave it their all. 

“Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!” Sebastian started.

“I can sing anything sweeter than you!” Kurt retorted.

“No, you can't!” 

“Yes, I can!” 

“No, you can't!” 

“Yes, I can!” 

“No, you can't!” 

“Yes, I can!”

“No, you can't, can't, can't!” Sebastian said like the stubborn child he could be. 

“Yes, I can, can, can!” 

Kurt finished the song with “Yes, I can!” while Sebastian sang, “No, you can't!”

Applause erupted in the choir room, even Rachel and Blaine reluctantly clapped, although they didn’t stand up like most of the others.

Kurt panted slightly and had a big smile on his face. He glanced at Sebastian, who mirrored his expression, and said, “Thank you for doing this.”

“It’s no problem,” Sebastian dismissed. “It was fun showing your little glee club what talent really is.”

Kurt rolled his eyes while some of the glee clubbers shouted in offense.

“Just ignore him,” Kurt said. “He’s harmless.”

“Wow, guys,” Mr. Schue started, coming up to stand in front of Kurt and Sebastian. “That was incredible. Kurt, I had no idea you could sing that high.”

Kurt shrugged. “I never really had a ton of opportunities to showcase it.”

“Oh.” Mr. Schue frowned. “Well, that’s going to change,” Ignoring Rachel’s cry of protest, he continued. “And I’m really sorry for not realizing you didn’t have a partner.”

“It’s fine. Surprisingly I actually had fun singing with the Meerkat.” Kurt replied.

“Well, at least I don’t shop in the women’s department.”

“Fashion has no gender. Although you wouldn’t know anything about fashion, considering your CW hair.”

They continued, unaware of the glee club watching in amusement and curiosity. It was a remake of their verbal back and forth in the Scandal’s bathroom, but this time there was no animosity behind it. 

Eventually they were broken up by a loud shout of “Can you guys stop?!” from Blaine. They both turned to look at the bow tie loving boy and shot him looks of annoyance.

“What do you want Blaine?” Kurt asked.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” He glanced at Sebastian. “Alone?”

Kurt looked at the rest of the club and was surprised to see that they had all left, including Mr. Schue. He guessed that he and Sebastian were too caught up in each other to notice. “Fine,” Kurt sighed. He turned to Sebastian. “I’ll see you at the Lima Bean, okay?”

Sebastian nodded before walking out the door.

Blaine took a deep breath before asking, “What’s going on between you and Sebastian?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “There is nothing going on between us. If that’s all you wanted to talk to me about, I’m-”

“But, you guys were flirting.”

“We weren’t flirting.” Were they, though? Kurt’s heart did a little excited flip at the thought. “It’s just how we joke. And now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go meet Sebastian.” 

Kurt didn’t bother to wait for Blaine to respond and walked through the doorway, texting Sebastian that he was on his way.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking that there will be one more chapter after this one and then the story will be finished, which I can't believe. I hope you enjoy!

The next day, Kurt was getting his books out of his locker, when Rachel approached him. 

“Kurt, I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly.” Rachel spoke. “Are you fraternizing with the enemy?”

“No, Rachel, I’m not.”

“Are you sure? You looked pretty cozy with Sebastian yesterday.”

“Yes, Rachel, I’m sure. I think I would know if I was dating someone.”

“Well, last year you thought you and Blaine were together, so I just wanted to be sure. Speaking of, he’s still really upset about the way you dismissed him yesterday when he wanted to sing a duet with you. And since you’re not dating Sebastian, why can’t you just-”

Kurt sighed in annoyance at Rachel’s continuous attempt to get him and Blaine together. Why couldn’t she just let it go? “I’m not getting back together with Blaine, Rachel.”

“Fine. But it’s not because of Sebastian, right?”

“No, it’s not.” Well, maybe a tiny part of it was, but Kurt wasn’t going to tell Rachel that.

“Good, because I can’t have you jeopardizing my chances of-”

“Getting on Broadway, I know, we’ve all heard your lectures.”   
\------

During third period, Mercedes sat down next to Kurt and started talking to him. “Hey, what’s going on between you and the Warbler?” 

“Nothing that concerns you…” Kurt retorted. Ever since the beginning of senior year, Mercedes had ignored him, in favor of hanging out with her new jock boyfriend, Shane, who happened to have bullied the glee club in the past. While Kurt knew that he had been slightly obsessed with popularity during their sophomore year, Mercedes had become even more obsessed with it than he had. And it wasn’t a good look on her. 

“What? Kurt, I’m your best friend, you should tell me.”

“Mercedes,” Kurt turned towards her. “This is the first conversation we’ve had this year. I don’t see how that makes us best friends.”

But before Mercedes could respond, the bell rang signaling the start of class, making Kurt able to avoid Mercedes in full diva mode.   
\------  
“Just so you know, I approve.”

Kurt turned away from his reflection in his locker mirror to find Puck standing next to him.

“Of what?”

“Of the Gargler. He seems good for you, definitely better than the Hobbit.”

“We’re not-” But before Kurt could say anything, Puck had walked away.

Kurt shook his head, he had never understood jocks.  
\------  
Sebastian collapsed on his bed, exhausted from rehearsal. With Regionals coming up, he was working the Warblers extra hard to get where they needed to be. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rang. Annoyance shot threw him and he was about to yell at whoever called him before he saw the Caller ID.

“Hey, Kurt, how was your day?” He asked.

All he got in return was a big sigh.

“That bad?” 

“My entire glee club thinks we’re dating.” Kurt complained.

“What?”

“After our duet yesterday, they all seem to think we’re dating.”

Sebastian snorted. “Can you imagine me being someone’s boyfriend?”   
“Yeah…” Kurt laughed. But did Sebastian also hear a sense of longing in the countertenor’s voice? No, that would be wishful thinking. 

Sebastian sat up quickly when he realized what he had thought. Wishful thinking? Did he actually want to be Kurt’s boyfriend? No, he didn’t. He liked sex with no strings attached, not handholding and dates. But now that he thought about it, he couldn’t even remember the last time he went to Scandal’s… or had a quick fling with what’s-his-face two dorms to the right. Was Sebastian Smythe turning into a gooey romantic for Kurt Hummel?  
\------  
“Hey.”

Sebastian turned around in his seat to find Kurt making his way to the seat across from him. 

It was the Friday before Regionals and two weeks since Sebastian realized he had feelings for the one and only Kurt Hummel. It had been very difficult every time they hung out for Sebastian to not lean over and kiss Kurt. Especially today, since Kurt’s jeans appeared to be painted on. But he managed to push it down, figuring it was the best way to deal with complicated feelings.

“Hey, how’s Regionals prep going?” Sebastian asked, handing Kurt his coffee order.

“Thanks,” Kurt sighed. “It’s going okay. I mean, I got a solo, which is awesome, but Mr. Schue got our set list in order Monday. We are so not prepared, unlike how well I’m sure   
the Warblers are going to be.”

“You bet we are.” Sebastian smirked. “Now, what song do you have your solo in?”

Kurt snorted. “Like hell I’m going to tell you anything.”

Sebastian shrugged. “It was worth a shot.”   
\------  
Kurt looked out of the window as the bus rolled down the road. He tried to tune out the sounds of Rachel squealing, Santana and Brittany making out, and Artie and Sam playing some game on Artie’s phone that Kurt couldn’t care less about. He took a deep breath as he tried to push down his nerves about singing his solo. It was going to be just him on stage, belting his heart out and he hated the fact that the entire team was counting on him. 

Rachel had thrown a fit when Mr. Schue had announced that Kurt was going to be singing the solo, but when he said that she and Blaine were going to lead the group number, she quieted down. Which then led Finn to go on his “I dislike Blaine for walking in and taking my role” rant, but Kurt wasn’t going to stop him this time.   
It still stung when Kurt thought of Blaine, but the pain was lessening. And Blaine’s pestering was starting to stop, although he still sent Kurt “puppy dog” eyes every once and a while. 

Kurt was shaken out of his thoughts when the bus reached an intersection. It was about to pull ahead when a car came speeding down the road, not seeming to notice the bus moving forward and in its way. The bus driver quickly turned, barely managing to get out of the way of the speeding car. But he wasn’t able to stop the bus from tipping over on its side. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as he gripped the seat in front of him, trying his best not to fall over as familiar flashbacks started to filter through his mind at a faster pace than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh this is the last chapter, I can't believe it! I hope you enjoy!

Sebastian sighed as he looked at his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was sitting in the Warbler’s green room, waiting for a text from Kurt. Sebastian had asked him if he wanted to meet up at the snack bar before the competition started, but the countertenor had yet to respond. Sebastian figured that Kurt had probably turned his phone off to make sure he didn’t get any distractions before his performance. Yeah, that was probably it.

Sebastian sunk further into his seat as a conflicted war went on in his head. On one side, there was the part of him that wanted to win. Sebastian was a perfectionist at heart and one who didn’t like losing. He had worked the Warbler’s hard and tried to get them in the best shape possible to get to Nationals. But it all had come tumbling down when he developed his… feelings for Kurt.

Kurt who was the boy Sebastian was competing against and who wanted to go to Nationals with all of his being; the boy who would be crushed if he lost, but would put on a happy smile for Sebastian’s benefit. And Sebastian wouldn’t be able to stand it if he saw Kurt’s fake smile, the one he rarely saw when it was just the two of them.

He wanted to win with a deep desire, but winning would mean hurting Kurt, and Sebastian didn’t want to do that ever again. God, why were feelings so complicated?

Sebastian was shaken out of his thoughts when Thad, who was sitting next to him, gasped. “What is it, Thad?” Sebastian asked in annoyance, turning to face the boy who was clutching his phone tightly. “Blaine just texted me,” Thad started. “The New Directions got in an accident.” Sebastian rolled his eyes at the mention of Blaine, but when the rest of what Thad had said caught up with him, he froze. All he could ask was “What happened?” as his brain went into overdrive.

“Blaine says that the bus tipped over on its side when it was trying to avoid hitting a car that was speeding down the road.” Eventually, the Warblers were gathered around Thad as they read through Blaine’s texts, trying to gather all the information they could.

Sebastian stood up and quickly grabbed Thad’s phone out of his hand. As he read through the text, his body already decided what he was going to do before his brain did. Sebastian sighed in relief when Blaine described where the New Directions were located and he recognized the intersection. He tossed Thad’s phone back in its owner’s lap before heading for the exit.

“Nick, you’re on lead.” He called out before opening the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Jeff called out.

“To help the guy I love.” And with that, Sebastian ran out the door.  
\------  
Sebastian’s heart beat through his chest as he ran with all of his might to Kurt. Since the Warblers came to the competition on a bus, Sebastian had to rely on his legs to get him where he needed to be, which was to Kurt. Sebastian didn’t pay attention to the burn in his legs. All he could think was that Kurt was in trouble, and Sebastian was determined to help him.

Pretty soon, Sebastian reached the intersection. He spotted the overturned bus and winced at the damage. He jogged a little bit further and once he went around the side of the bus, he saw the New Directions.

They were all crowded around a figure that Sebastian couldn’t see, with matching looks of worry on their faces. They each had a cut or a scrape on their bodies and Sebastian sighed in relief when they didn’t seem to be too banged up. But anxiety quickly rose back up in his chest when Sebastian couldn’t find Kurt in the crowd. That must mean that-

“Sebastian?”

The Warbler was interrupted from his panicking when Blaine spotted him.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked.

“What happened to Kurt?” Sebastian panted, the exhaustion from the running having caught up with him.

Worry filtered across Blaine’s features as he chose what to say next.

“We were all standing around,” Blaine started. “Checking our cuts and making sure everyone was okay. We didn’t realize something was wrong until Brittany noticed Kurt was missing.”

“I found him sitting on the curb with his head in his hands.” A blonde girl with tears in her eyes piped up. “He was crying and hyperacting-”

“Hyperventilating, Britt.” The Hispanic girl interrupted.

“Right. Anyways, he was doing that, so I went to go comfort my dolphin. But when I touched him, he yelled, ‘Get way from me’, and pushed me away.”

“He’s not letting any of us go near him.” The blonde boy that Sebastian remembered from Sectionals said, staring at the figure that Sebastian now knew was Kurt.

Sebastian hesitantly walked forward and the glee club parted, letting him have a full view of Kurt.

He was sitting on the pavement, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin to his chest. There was a long cut along his arm, but other than that, Kurt had no other injuries relating to the bus. Sebastian could see the tear tracks running down his face and he quickly walked toward him and got down on his knees.

“Kurt…” Sebastian put his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, but quickly pulled it back when Kurt flinched away.

“Hey, Kurt, it’s okay.” Sebastian whispered. “Those are just flashbacks, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Yes you will!” Kurt sobbed. “Everyone does!”

“Well, I won’t, I promise.” Sebastian hesitantly reached his arms out and was glad that Kurt leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around the crying boy. He could feel Kurt’s breathing start to slow down and eventually the countertenor fell asleep.

“Dude,” Finn whispered. “How did you do that? He wouldn’t let any of us go near him.”

Sebastian shrugged as best as he could with his arms wrapped around Kurt. “I guess he just trusts me.”  
\------  
Kurt felt absolutely exhausted as he slowly woke up. His eyes and mouth were dry and there was an ache that was slowly forming in his head. He groaned, causing a chuckle to emanate from somewhere to his right. Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see Sebastian staring down at him, his eyes filled with something that Kurt couldn’t quite place.

“How are you feeling?” Sebastian asked him.

Kurt cleared his throat before speaking. “Okay, I guess. What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

Kurt thought back before deciding on, “Sitting on the bus to Sectionals.”

“Okay,” Sebastian sighed. “Well, while you were driving to-”

“Wait.” Kurt interrupted. “Can you lay down with me as you’re telling me?” Kurt felt slightly embarrassed to ask and he could feel his cheeks start to turn red, but he smiled when Sebastian said, “Yes, of course.”

Kurt scooted over to his left to make room for Sebastian and rested his head on the green eyed boy’s chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist and sighed in contentment when he felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around his shoulders.

“Well now that that’s settled, I can continue my story that someone interrupted.” Although Kurt couldn’t see it, he could tell that Sebastian was smirking.

“Just start already!” He exclaimed.

“Okay. Well, you and your glee club were on the bus and reached an intersection. The bus was about to cross the road when a car came speeding down. The bus driver turned just in time, but in doing so, the bus tipped over.”

“I remember." Kurt gasped. "And then I got terrible flashbacks.” But Kurt was fine now, because he was wrapped in Sebastian’s arms. And then a thought occurred to him.

“Oh my God, Regionals, what happened?” Kurt sat up and turned to look at Sebastian.

“Don’t worry, it was canceled.” Sebastian sat up to lean against the headboard. “Once they learned that the New Directions weren’t able to make it and the captain of the Warblers had left, they-”

“What do you mean the captain of the Warblers left?”

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair before mumbling, “I may have gone to the intersection to see if you were okay…”

Kurt couldn’t believe that Sebastian had gone all the way to check up on him. That was so-

“Wait a second, the Warblers all go on a bus to the competition. And I’m pretty sure that you don’t have a license to drive a bus, which means that you walked there.”

“Well, I may have run, actually…”

“You ran all that way just to see if I was okay?!” Kurt yelled. “Why?!”

“Because…” Sebastian suddenly seemed very nervous and couldn’t keep his eyes off of Kurt’s bedspread. Sebastian took a deep breath before glancing at Kurt and saying, “Because I love you.”

Kurt gasped at Sebastian’s declaration. All of his thoughts soon became jumbled and he did the first thing he could think of.

Kurt surged forward and pressed his mouth to Sebastian’s. Sebastian eagerly kissed back and pretty soon they were having a heated make out session with Kurt straddling Sebastian.

Eventually, breathing became an issue and they had to break apart.

“I love you too.” Kurt panted.

“No, really?” Sebastian drawled.

“Shut up,” Kurt smiled. “You know, I’ve fallen in love with two people in my life. The first person is now my stepbrother, and the other person was Blaine.”

“You had a crush on your stepbrother?”

Kurt rolled his eyes at the look of disgust on Sebastian’s face. “Long story. Anyways, what I’m trying to say is that I think I’ve finally gotten it right.”

And with that, Kurt kissed Sebastian once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who's read, liked, commented, etc. on this! It was my first fanfiction that I've ever published (and completed) and it means so much to me that people actually liked it! Thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
